The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade
The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade is the 60th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 63rd episode to be aired. In this moat crossing, teams have to swing over the water one teammate at a time using a long rope suspended from above. The most entertaining storyteller of all time was a Persian girl named Scheherazade. Legend has it that every evening, grumpy King Shahrayar would marry a new bride, and every morning have her done away with. One day, the vizier in charge of wife searchers said: "Your brutal Highness, we are clean out of brides. Every single girl has left town." "Find one or you're dead meat!" said the King. The Vizier went home and prepared to meet his fate. His daughter, Scheherazade, said: "Father, I'll go. I'll teach that King some manners, too." She and the King married that very night, and after dinner, Scheherazade told him a story about an Arabian adventurer. The King sat spellbound until dawn. "I can't do away with you yet. I need to know what happens." Every night, Scheherazade would spin her incredible tales, and every morning the King would spare her life. Finally, the King fell in love. According to legend, he gave her a priceless ivory elephant and let her redecorate the palace. The Blue Barracudas are Monica, who wanted to be a pediatrician and babysits, and Brad, who is on a track team. The Red Jaguars are Bree, who is interested in U.S. Space Camp and wanted to be an astronaut, and and Cameron, who plays baseball. One Thousand and One Nights (Olmec Wheels) Scheherazade told King Shahrayar a new installment of her story every night for one thousand and one nights. Brad and Cameron's task was to spin as many tales as possible in one minute. When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to climb up onto his wheel, and adjust his weight to make it spin. For each full rotation, a story is told. If either player fell off, the wheel would stop spinning, and he had to get back on the wheel again. The player who told the most stories in 60 seconds won. Brad made it to his ninth story at the last second, awarding him a half pendant of life. Cameron was only able to tell five stories. Decorate the Palace with Harem Beads (Bungee Ceiling) According to legend, King Shahrayar fell in love with Scheherazade and let her decorate the palace. When Kirk gave the signal, Bree and Monica each had to grab a strand of harem beads, jump up, and hang them on the palace ceiling. Once either player placed her strand of beads on the ceiling, she had jump back down and grab the next strand. The player who hung the most beads in 60 seconds won. Monica placed five strands of harem beads on her ceiling, awarding her a half pendant of life. Bree was only able to place four. Final Touch (Ring Tower) Here, both teams have a chance to finish decorating Scheherazade's palace. When Kirk gave the signal, both players on each team had to grab their dome and begin climbing their minaret. Once at the top, they had to place the dome on all the way. The team to place the dome on top and remove their hands won. The Blue Barracudas placed their dome on at the end of the game just before the Red Jaguars could, sending the Blue Barracudas to Olmec's Temple with two full pendants. When the artifact is located in the center of the temple, you know the players have to make a mad dash for it, but it's tougher still when the players have to enter the room of the artifact from underneath (since a minimum of nine rooms have to be entered). However, this was a very close loss as far as Temple Runs with this design go. Monica headed into the Temple first, but after she passed through the gate, she had to stop for a second to decide what room she would enter first. She started in the Ledges and met the first Temple Guard there, then she realized she had to go up into the Crypt. She moved at a decent pace most of the time, except for when she was aligning the sections of the stone column in the Observatory. Monica used quite a bit of time trying to put the stone column together in an unusual fashion, so it is a good thing that she was taken out in the very next room. Brad raced in with about 1:40 left, and after going through the Ledges (which he did not need to enter,) he made his way across the top floor at a good pace. He was not too lucky in the King's Storeroom, since it was the second pot and the third key pedestal that opened the door into the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, but he managed to put the monkey together in a little less than twenty seconds. He headed in the Lightning Room, immediately hopped into the elevator and slowly rode down into the Mine Shaft, then ran into the Dark Forest to meet the final Temple Guard with about ten seconds left. Time ran out just as he was entering the Swamp. These players kept up a good pace and ended only two rooms away from the artifact, but if Brad had noticed that the vertical passage connecting the Shrine and the Dark Forest had opened, it could have saved enough time that he could have grabbed the Ivory Elephant. * The Missing Eye of David can be seen in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey during the second Temple Game. * This is one of the few episodes where the Tiebreaker can be seen without it being used. * Monica and Brad weren't wearing gloves during the temple run. * This is the only time we don't see the door to the centrally located room open from the camera view up in The Observatory. * The temple spirit in the Dark Forest flailed its arms before Brad places his hand in the hole. This also happens in The Smashed Printing Plate of Frederick Douglass and The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Layout XII Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Blue Barracudas Category:Blue Barracudas Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Temple Game Shutouts